


The Storm of Ice and Darkness

by FroggyLily



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Also first fic here!, F/F, F/M, Not in any way connected with the actual series except the similar worldbuilding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyLily/pseuds/FroggyLily
Summary: “One shall step up from each clan, four cats on which Starclan will bestow their plan.”Enter the world of Pondclan, Breezeclan, Cliffclan, and Marshclan.
Relationships: OC Character Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Storm of Ice and Darkness

The storm raged on, icy droplets of water cutting deep into Iceheart’s pet. He could feel his wounds; still not fully healed from The Storm - in the bitter cold.  
He had lost so much. He had failed Pondclan - failed Berrystar, Lightheart, everyone he knew and loved. And now he was being granted this honor… an honor he was not sure he wanted or deserved.  
Light pawsteps sounded behind him. Graystorm, the medicine cat, stood a few tail-lengths away. He dipped his head, strange pale eyes unreadable. “You know what to do… come, Iceheart. It is time.”  
Iceheart followed him into the dark cave that lay just beyond the moors. They had had to take a longer route than usual, and Iceheart was exhausted. He had not eaten since the great battle, as had most of his clanmates. Hunting had not been the priority while cats were lying dying in their own camp.  
Streaks of gold and blue ran down the walls, like water running down the smooth edges of the riverside stones when it was raining. The inside was not much warmer than outside, but the heavy rain had faded to a dim patter, the cold water dripping from Iceheart and Graystorm’s fur and pooling slightly on the floor.  
The Crystal; a clear, smooth slab of rock that made Iceheart’s heart leap despite how many times he had seen it- was nestled into the jagged black rocks. It had a cold, mysterious beauty to it, and looked impassively on as Iceheart lay down next to it on the cool ground and laid his head against it.  
He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was in a grassy clearing, the scent of the forest all around him. The skies were clear blue, but he could see bright stars speckled all above him, not a trace of clouds. His fur was no longer wet, but light as a feather- he could barely feel his body anymore. It was unsettling, to say the least.  
A storm-gray tom with blue eyes stood in front of him; Stormwhisper, a past deputy of Pondclan and Graystorm’s father. His fur was shining slightly, seeming to reflect the brightly studded horizon. Iceheart glanced around for the old medicine cat, but if he had followed him, he was hidden by the mist.  
“With this life, I give you the courage to lead your clan. Stay strong for your clanmates. Keep them safe.” Stormwhisper’s voice was firm but kind. He touched his muzzle to Iceheart’s, and a fierce pride for his clan and his legacy burned in Iceheart’s chest. They would survive and thrive, as they had so far. Stormwhisper walked away into the mist.  
A strange golden cat was next, long fur and webbed paws marking her as a Pondclan cat. When she spoke, her voice was cool and melodious. She reminded him of someone, although he didn’t know whom.  
“I am Pondstar, founder of Pondclan. With this life, I give you the endurance and strength to survive the battles and the challenges to come, all for your clan.” He didn’t want to fight through any more battles. He didn’t want to watch more cats die, and did he have the strength? Icestar, surrounded by his ancestors and his dead - the very cats he had led into their demise with his foolhardy plans - felt as fragile and breakable as the thin layer of ice that coated the lake in leaf-bare.  
She touched her muzzle to his, and he felt the fierce fire of battle, of both despair and hope, of watching on as the clan grew and shrank all around him.  
Pondstar retreated and a younger white cat stepped forward; Whitepaw, who was killed in The Storm. Iceheart’s heart twisted as he remembered the young tom’s death, his broken body found under the Great Willow. He had been killed trying to protect Berrystar.  
“With this life, I give you loyalty. Loyalty to Pondclan, to the forest, to the warrior code, and Starclan, to stand with them until the very end.” This time, he felt his call towards duty, to protect his clan at all costs, to love them no matter what.  
Another unfamiliar cat appeared - a pale-furred tom. “I am Quietrain.” Iceheart remembered the stories Stormfire had told him as a kit, of how the friends Quietrain and Thunderfall had led the four clans to safety in a great flood, saving them all. “With this life, I give you friendship. Remember that you are not alone even in your greatest time of need. There are cats beside you.” Were there? Iceheart wondered. Was there anyone who loved him now, after everything that he had done? He did feel dim happiness when touched by Quietrain, but he knew that the feeling wasn’t real, that it would soon fade away.  
The pale tom stepped back, smiling briefly at Iceheart.  
A white, tall shape stepped up, and he tensed. It was Cloudfur, his father. He had not been Pondclan, and they had never had time to forge a strong bond as Cloudfur had died moons after Icekit was born, but his scent held pleasant memories of his childhood. Cloudfur touched Iceheart lightly, and images of cats training in the clearing and sharing hunting tactics came to mind, his apprentice days, and the things he had learned as deputy. “With this life, I give you intelligence. Choose wisely, dear. The clan depends on you.” He leaned in closer and whispered, “I’m proud of what you’ve become. Stormfire and I-” He shook his head as if unable to say more and turned away. Iceheart started to follow him. He had so many things to say to his father.  
A black tabby walked in front of him, stopping Iceheart in his tracks. He turned to face Berrystar, his leader - former leader. All traces of his horrible wounds were gone and he stood tall and strong, against the starry sky.  
“With this life, I give you kindness. To fight is not always the last choice. Remember that, Iceheart.” Iceheart had to look away from the cat he had killed with his mistake. Did he even have compassion and kindness in him anymore? Could he love another, when cats were already calling him _a cat with a heart colder than ice_ behind his back? He touched his muzzle to Berrystar’s, but nothing happened this time - no pain, no emotion, nothing.  
Berrystar forced him to meet his gaze. He said nothing, but retreated slowly into the mist, amber eyes never letting go of Iceheart’s.  
A tiny brown shape glided up, movements too graceful for a kit. For a moment he was unable to speak, just stared. “L-Lightheart?” He managed to choke out. This kit looked so much like his mate - former mate; soft, lovely light fur and long graceful limbs. Her eyes, though, were a sea green like his.  
“Hello, father.” The voice was gentle, softer than a spring breeze. “I am Petalkit. With this life, I give you mercy, the power to heal others and spare them when you can, protecting the innocent.” Iceheart suppressed a sob and leaned in to touch noses with his beautiful kit. It ended too soon, leaving him filled with a bittersweet feeling, sad and sweet at the same time. He could only watch helplessly as the body faded away, his little daughter he never got to meet walking away from him.  
A white kit - slightly bigger than Petalkit but not by much - bounded up to Iceheart. The kitten had his light-colored fur and Lightheart’s gorgeous amber eyes. His son. “My name is Dewkit,” he mewed. “With this life, I give you forgiveness. Do not dwell on the past, father - every cat makes mistakes.” He touched Iceheart, and he struggled to do something - pull Dewkit closer or nuzzle him - but he was already skipping away.  
Iceheart stood alone again in the clearing, still frozen with shock. His kits were here, healthy and well, living the life they were denied with their mother.  
Their mother...  
As if summoned by his thoughts, a tail rested gently on his shoulder. He lifted his head slowly, almost scared to look - and there was Lightheart, standing before him.  
Shimmering brighter than any other cat he had seen so far, his mate pressed into Iceheart as he slowly breathed in her scent, unable to do anything but stare. She was here - right in front of him...  
“With this life, I give you love.” Her purr was so reassuring, so sweet, like morning light. “Love for your clan... the love to protect them, to make them follow you.”  
His body filled with bliss, his side no longer aching with old scratches. It was like being with her again in their den, murmuring promises to each other as the night passed. He hadn’t felt anything for a long time before this, only pain and rage and numbness, but now he was almost... happy. Content.  
Then Lightheart drew back, and the feeling drew back as soon as it had come, replaced by a wave of grief. She had to leave. Of course.  
He hardly heard as Berrystar spoke once more, the cats chanting, “Icestar! Icestar!” and then fading away.

He opened his eyes but didn’t return to The Crystal. Instead, he was in a strange, unfamiliar place, empty but for the ground underneath him - the grass soft and sparse, with sharp clumps of ferns hidden between the thin stalks. There was a moon shining in the sky, covered by dark clouds - the night darker than ever. The wind was fierce - it slammed into his fur and ruffled it as he stood.  
“*One shall step up from each clan, four cats on which Starclan will bestow their plan.*” A strange chorus of voices spoke in his mind.

He woke with a jolt, the cool stone of the cave under him. Graystorm sat up beside him, expression grave. “Icestar. Congratulations.” He dipped his head.  
“The moon- the voices-” He stuttered, still shaken from everything - from his nine lives, Lightheart, the ancient whispers of cats long departed.  
“I do not know what it means, Icestar.” He sounded troubled and… tired, somehow. From their walk here, or something else, Icestar wondered. “We can only wait and see. For now, the clan needs you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first piece of fanfiction, and I am just so excited to start this! Already have some vague plot ideas, but we'll have to see...
> 
> Comments, feedback, and criticism will be *greatly* appreciated!


End file.
